plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies K'NEX
Plants vs. Zombies K'NEX is a brand of K'NEX sets that have multiple sets, characters and models based on the Plants vs. Zombies series. List of K'NEX sets and K'NEX models Pirate Sea Plank Walk Pirate Seas Plank Walk is a K'NEX set based on the world Pirate Seas from Plants vs. Zombies 2. The set includes 319 pieces that, when assembled, create the Pirate Seas lawn, two swings for zombies to swing on (referencing the Swashbuckler Zombie) and parts of the zombies' ship. The Cabbage-pult and Coconut Cannon included in this set have ammunition and can fire it at the zombies. The set also includes a motor that, when activated, makes vibrations that move the zombies forward. Characters included Plants *1x Cabbage-pult *1x Coconut Cannon Zombies *2x Pirate Zombie *1x Conehead Pirate *1x Pirate Captain Zombie (Limited Edition zombie) *1x Zombie Parrot (cameo as a decoration on Pirate Captain Zombie's hat) Jetpack Zombie Attack Jetpack Zombie Attack is a K'NEX set based on the world Far Future from Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is a stereotypical shooting gallery, with Laser Bean being the "gun," and the zombies the targets. The set includes 219 pieces that, when assembled, create a part of Far Future's background, two stands for zombies to stand on, four zombie targets, one Jetpack Zombie stand and a stand to hold Laser Bean's spare eyes. To play, a person has to flick the back of Laser Bean's eyes and must aim carefully enough to hit the zombies and the zombie targets. Two of Laser Bean's eyes are included in the set, and a stand that can hold both eyes. Characters included Plants *1x Laser Bean (Limited Edition plant) Zombies *1x Future Zombie *1x Future Conehead Zombie *1x Jetpack Zombie (Limited Edition zombie) Gallery Jetpack_Zombie_Attack_box.jpeg|The back of the box Wall-nut Bowling Wall-nut Bowling is a K'NEX set based on the Wall-nut Bowling mini-game from Plants vs. Zombies. It is a stereotypical bowling game, with a Wall-nut is the bowling ball and a Basic Zombie and five small structures as the pins. The set includes 65 pieces that, when assembled, create the ramp the Wall-nut rolls down and the five small structures that act like pins. To play, a person must place the Wall-nut on top of a buildable ramp made of K'nex pieces and set the Basic Zombie and the small structures to the correct positions. Then, a person must push the Wall-nut down the ramp, so that it will knock down some, or all, of the pins and the basic zombie. Characters included Plants *1x Wall-nut Zombies *1x Basic Zombie Mystery bags Mystery Bags are small plastic bags that contain multiple Plants vs. Zombies K'NEX figurines. Some figurines are rare, and some are translucent. Series 1 characters Plants *Sunflower *Peashooter *Bonk Choy *Bloomerang Zombies *Basic Zombie *Future Conehead Zombie *Cowboy Zombie *Mummy Zombie Series 2 characters Plants *Bonk Choy (translucent) *Snow Pea *Cabbage-pult *Infi-nut Zombies *Pirate Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Conehead Mummy Zombie *An unknown frozen zombie Series 3 characters Plants *Laser Bean *Sunflower *Snapdragon *Fire Peashooter Zombies *Cave Zombie *Conehead Peasent Zombie *Adventurer Zombie *An unknown Big Wave Beach Zombie that looks similar to Beach Flag Zombie. Gallery Transluscent_bonkchoy.jpg|A translucent Bonk Choy figurine K'nex Cabbagepult.jpg|A K'nex cabbage-pult K'nex Snow Pea.jpg|A K'nex snow pea K'nex Infinut.jpg|A K'nex Infi-nut K'nex Coconut Cannon.jpg|A K'nex coconut cannon. Moulding Goofs Moulding Goofs occur when K'NEX makes an unstable set or toy for a product, which can range from being minor to defective. List of Goofs *In any zombie figurine, there is a chance the hinge of a zombie's arm can pop out continuously from moving it too much. **There are also other cases where the arm can look somewhat disjointed without actually popping out. *Any zombie figurine can be incredibly unsturdy. *The stem of a Peashooter figurine can be loose from the body or leaves. *Putting Cabbage-Pult's head onto Cabbage-Pult's cabbage peg part takes strength due to the whole inside of the head mould being more closed. *Some foot moulds for some zombie figurines can be open to the point where they do not stick to a K'NEX brick. *A hole to an arm piece can be too open to the point where it will not fit on a ball joint to a zombie torso. *Snapdragon's head takes immensive strength to connect to its stem part due to the connector hole being incredibly closed. **The surprisingly sharp spines on its stem also have a chance of being a health hazard, as they can lacerate a person's finger when they try to connect the pieces of this figure together. *Laser Bean's eyes are loose to the point where they can fall off. Category:Plants vs. Zombies (non-series)